User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb Enter the "Disney Universe"
Disney Interactive Studios has announced today the addition of Phineas and Ferb costumes and level as downloadable content for the Disney Universe video game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. The game, which reviewers have compared to Little Big Planet and the LEGO series of games, allows players to team up and explore Disney-themed worlds while dressed up in one of a multitude of Disney character costumes. The inventive brothers have brought their sister, pet platypus, and some pharmacist guy along for the fun. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney Interactive Media Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney Interactive Media Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone. '' Gamers will suit up, power-up and battle through the suburbs of Danville in some of their favorite Phineas and Ferb costumes with the release of the “Phineas and Ferb” level downloadable content pack, available today for Disney Interactive Studios’ Disney Universe. The new content is currently available for download for $4.99 on PlayStation®Network or for 400 Microsoft Points on Xbox LIVE® online entertainment network. Based on Disney Channel’s Emmy Award-winning “Phineas and Ferb,” the #1 animated TV series among tweens 9-14, the “Phineas and Ferb” level in Disney Universe allows players to experience the adventures of Phineas, Ferb and friends in the suburbs of Danville firsthand. Gamers will be able suit up as Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P and Candace as they utilize cool gadgets. The Chick-Inator will turn players into chickens in order to access small spaces, while the Atomic Leaf Blow-Inator will allow them to blow away piles of leaves to reveal collectibles and more as they advance through the neighborhood avoiding traps and hazards. The level will culminate as players battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz in an epic showdown to bring down his blimp and save a trapped passenger. Now available on store shelves for the Wii™ system from Nintendo, Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, PlayStation 3® computer entertainment system and Windows PC, Disney Universe offers a four-person multiplayer action experience, with frenzied gameplay that appeals to players of all ages. The “Phineas and Ferb” level joins other great Disney Universe environments, such as the Disney•Pixar hits WALL•E and Monsters, Inc., Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Academy Award® winning classics, The Lion King and Aladdin. The game features 45 classic and contemporary iconic character costumes, including ones inspired by Sam Flynn, Quorra and Clu (TRON), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Sulley (Monsters, Inc.), Nemo (Finding Nemo) and everyone’s favorite pixie, Tinker Bell (Peter Pan). Dozens of other character costumes are also featured in the game, including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck. Disney Universe will continue to expand with new content, including worlds, costumes, and more available for download, giving Xbox 360 and PlayStation®3 system owners an ever-evolving gameplay experience. Published by Disney Interactive Studios, Disney Universe is rated E10+. Please visit www.DisneyUniverse.com for more information. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs